User blog:Lovely Anya/Quiz Thing
I decided to do it too, so let's go. #'You talked to an ex today, correct?' no #'Is trust a big issue for you?' yes #'Did you hang out with the person you like recently?' no #'What are you excited for?' moving to a new house #'What happened tonight?' nothing, because it's morning, but last night I read "Hamlet", ate soup and went to sleep #'What is the last beverage you had?' coca-cola #'How many people of the opposite sex do you fully trust?' two #'Do you own a pair of skinny jeans?' yes #'What are you gonna do Saturday night?' sleep, sleep, sleep and ... sleep, but I'll have to go to the country and help build a house #'What are you going to spend money on next?' chocolate and sweets #'Are you going out with the last person you kissed?' uh #'Do you think you’ll change in the next 3 months?' maybe #'Who do you feel most comfortable talking to about anything?' my the best friend Nastya #'The last time you felt broken?' two weeks ago #'Are you starting to realize anything?' yes #'Are you in a good mood?' yes #'Would you ever want to swim with sharks?' no #'Are your eyes the same color as your dad’s?' no #'What do you want right this second?' ice cream #'What would you say if the person you love/like kissed another girl/boy?' nothing #'Is your current hair color your natural hair color?' yes #'Would you be able to date someone who doesn’t make you laugh?' no #'What was the last thing that made you laugh?' riddle in the textbook for grade 1, which my mother and I could not guess #'Do you really, truly miss someone right now?' no #'Does everyone deserve a second chance?' no #'Honestly, do you hate the last boy you were talking to?' no #'Does the person you have feelings for right now, know you do?' no #'Are you one of those people who never drinks soda?' yes #'Listening to?' 30.02 – Ne grusti nikogda (it's Russian song) #'Do you ever write in pencil anymore?' yes #'Do you know where the last person you kissed is?' no #'Do you believe in love at first sight?' no #'Who did you last call?' mom #'Who was the last person you danced with?' my brother #'Why did you kiss the last person you kissed?' love him #'When was the last time you ate a cupcake?' I do not remember #'Did you hug/kiss one of your parents today?' no #'Ever embarrass yourself in front of a crush?' no #'If you could, would you take back your last kiss?' no #'Did you talk to someone until you fell asleep last night?' yes #'Who was the last person to call you?' mom again #'Do you sing in the shower?' no #'Do you dance in the car?' no #'Ever used a bow and arrow?' yes, but they were homemade #'Last time you got a portrait taken by a photographer?' school picture, it was winter #'Do you think musicals are cheesy?' yes #'Is Christmas stressful?' sometimes #'Ever eat a pierogi?' it looks like Russian word "пироги", but they're different things. I ate pierogi, but I don't like them #'Favorite type of fruit pie?' apple #'Occupations you wanted to be when you were a kid?' it's loooooong list, some of them: teacher, dancer, actress, policeman, doctor, singer, artist, designer... #'Do you believe in ghosts?' yes #'Ever have a Deja-vu feeling?' yes #'Take a vitamin daily?' no #'Wear slippers?' sometimes #'Wear a bath robe?' no #'What do you wear to bed?' t-shirt #'First concert?' my grandfather's concert (he's singer) #'Wal-Mart, Target or Kmart?' Neither #'Nike or Adidas?' Nike #'Cheetos Or Fritos?' Cheetos #'Peanuts or Sunflower seeds?' Sunflower seeds #'Favorite Taylor Swift song?' idk #'Ever take dance lessons?' yes #'Is there a profession you picture your future spouse doing?' no #'Can you curl your tongue?' yes #'Ever won a spelling bee?' no #'Have you ever cried because you were so happy?' no #'What is your favorite book?' Maximus Grom #'Do you study better with or without music?' idk #'Regularly burn incense?' no #'Ever been in love?' no #'Who would you like to see in concert?' Pollapönk #'What was the last concert you saw?' idk #'Hot tea or cold tea?' hot #'Tea or coffee?' tea #'Favorite type of cookie?' sugar #'Can you swim well?' no #'Can you hold your breath without holding your nose?' yes #'Are you patient?' maybe :) #'DJ or band, at a wedding?' DJ #'Ever won a contest?' yes #'Ever have plastic surgery?' no #'Which are better black or green olives?' don't like olives #'Best room for a fireplace?' living room #'Do you want to get married?' yes Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts